


Enderman thoughts

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Borealtwt Fics [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Just some thoughts on enderman culture, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), This went differently in my head whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: I think endermen are territorial. So shouldn't Ranboo be?
Relationships: Enderman (Minecraft) & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Borealtwt Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105919
Comments: 10
Kudos: 648





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you, this was very different in my head and IDK what I typed out but I guess XD
> 
> -not proofread-

A fact that not many humans know, or forget, is that Enderman tend to be very territorial. Most in the enderman in one area are part of a haunting so humans don’t tend to see the fighting between endermen territory. Ranboo also feels the same almost primal feeling of territory, but less so than full endermen. He respects their territories, only staying on them briefly unless given permission by the enderman themself. He himself has a territory. When he moved to the dream SMP, the previous haunting that resided within Manberg died in the explosion, leaving the land up for grabs. Ranboo didn’t care to admit the amount of nights he would succumb to his instincts, growing taller and nails becoming sharper, to brawl with any enderman who thought it would be easy to try to take his territory. Eventually, they stopped. And then doomsday happened and there was no more L’manberg, there was no more territory to be had and Ranboo moved to the Arctic. The problem with the arctic was that there was an abundance of Enderman everywhere, a rather large haunting due to only Techno and Philza living there and they were able to trade for pearls. Ranboo was happy to realize none of the immediate land around the cabin was claimed yet and he made plans to claim it later. His heart nearly stopped as he entered the cabin for the first time and be met with the emotionless purple eyes of another enderman. 

“And that’s Edward, thought you’d like to meet them” Philza chuckled, clearly not noticing what was going on. 

A static filled the air and Ranboo immediately tensed. He knew what that static meant. Get off of my territory. Ranboo felt his nails get sharper before he shook his head and forced himself to breathe. He didn’t want to fight. He was the one intruding on Edwards territory, what they say goes. 

“You alright there?” Philza noticed the static in the air and the way Ranboo tensed up in response to it. 

“Um- yeah I just-” Ranboo was cut off by Edward’s mouth unhinging and an inhumane screech left their throat. “I can’t be here” Ranboo ran out quickly followed by Philza.

Ranboo didn’t get it. Why didn’t he realize the land was already taken? Maybe it’s because Edward smells too much like a human after spending too much time with them that he didn’t even notice. Whatever the case was, Ranboo couldn’t enter the house, he just couldn’t. He didn’t think Edwards territory could go far, they were stuck in a boat after all. Ranboo was proven right as he reached a corner a couple of blocks away that were definitely not claimed. Quickly, Ranboo picked up a grass block, one around a torch so it would be snow-free, and rubbed the soft grass against the black side of his face before setting it down. 

“Soooo want to tell me what just happened, Mate?” Philza sounded confused, slightly concerned as to why Ranboo had essentially just rubbed dirt on his face. 

Ranboo flushed purple, seeming to have forgotten Phil was with him. “Oh, I um” He stuttered “Humans aren’t usually too aware of this but endermen are actually very territorial, and well, Edward didn’t take too kindly to me suddenly showing up on his territory…” 

Philza made a hum of acknowledgment “And I’m guessing what you did was claiming your own territory around here?”

“Basically, I still need to mark more places around but I’m not sure how much space is left… there’s a really big haunting around here and I don’t want to cause any trouble or brawls because of it.” 

Philza clapped his back, “Welp, I better leave you to it then huh? I’m guessing I can’t invite you over for dinner but I’ll bring you some”

Ranboo smiled back at his and nodded his thanks before setting off to find more areas around him to claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn't clear:  
> -I made it so that the space where Ranboo's current house was the place where Edward's territory ends  
> -Just thought I'd be funny if, to claim territory, they had to pick up a grass block and rub their face on it and set it down to claim territory. Idk maybe they have to renew it like once a week to make sure other endermen know (My warrior cat knowledging showing).  
> -A group of endermen are called a haunting and I think that's just fantastic
> 
> Anyways, I'll probably write another chapter cause I have more ideas for this but ayyyye guess who didn't do any of their school wooork
> 
> as always, stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely, thanks for reading!  
> -R


	2. Haunting owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this half in class and the other half in the middle of the night help. 
> 
> Haha, there's an attempt at a fight scene somewhere in there, it's not good but ehhhhh
> 
> //very very small mention of blood around the end

A couple of months into living in the tundra, Ranboo formed his own haunting. There weren’t many enderman part of it, only one that lived in his basement, the couple enderman seemingly stuck in a stairwell (which he lovingly nicknamed the council), and a few more enderman. Since he moved his pets into his house, he also made them part of his haunting. It’s rare for non-enderman to be part of hauntings but not unheard up. Ranboo quickly came to realize that Philza and Technoblade were the only two other members of Edward’s haunting, and they probably didn’t know it themselves. 

There were only 3 different hauntings in the immediate vicinity of Techno’s house. Edward’s, Ranboo’s, and Jeffery’s. Jeffery’s haunting was significantly larger than Ranboo’s own and Ranboo was quick to form some kind of peace between them, winning a brawl between Jeffery and himself and giving up a small portion of his own territory. Ranboo had tried, several times, to at least form some kind of peace between himself and Edward. He couldn’t even step into the house without the sound of static filling the air and a wave of aggression overtook him. There had already been one too many times that Philza had to physically restrain him from brawling with Edward and he was tired of it. 

He was glad the day of peace came sooner rather than later. Ranboo had noticed that the weather was indicating pretty heavy snowfall later and went to the rest of his haunting to tell them to take cover, not wanting to lose another (if only Philza know Micheal was a part of his haunting). He also made a quick stop to Jeffery and told them about the snow, hoping that the warning would be received in a good light. Now, Ranboo was hunkered down in his basement, making a small bed on the ground made out of blankets for his pets while the snow raged outside. Ranboo himself was freezing but, as the noble of a haunting, it was his job to make sure the rest of them were okay before taking care of himself. Once he was content with what he built and was sure it would remain warm, he grabbed all of his cats, birds, and dogs and placed them in the makeshift shelter. Finally, Ranboo felt the chill deep in his bones and he felt himself shivering violently. Ranboo was vaguely aware of an intruder stepping into his territory before he heard a knock on his door. 

“O-One Sec” Ranboo climbed up the ladder and opened the door. He was met with the sight of Philza, dressed in thick Antarctic Empire attire and a lantern. 

“Hey mate,” Philza smiled gently “I know you don’t like going into the house because of Edward but I think you should come. It’s cold as fuck out here and your house’s insulation is shit.”

Ranboo knew the insulation in his house was bad but it still slightly stung to have it said to his face. Ranboo thought for a moment. It wouldn’t hurt to go to the house, even if it was just for a minute, and it was a good opportunity to make peace with Edward. “One sec” Ranboo said before he rushed back downstairs, cold forgotten with the thought of helping his haunting. He had been making a gift for Edward, one typically given to Elders or nobles of different hauntings, as a sign of respect. In this case, Edward was both. It was a thin band made out of obsidian, something that any other mob would look over and only held value in Ender culture. On his way out of his basement, he also grabbed a grass block and placed it into his inventory, just in case. 

“Okay, lets go” Ranboo grabbed his antarctic empire cloak, one specifically made for his height and black in color. Philza grabbed his arm and pulled him close to shield him from the snow with his wings, not noticing Ranboo tense up at the touch from someone not part of his haunting. Almost too soon, they made it to the cabin and Ranboo was filled with anxiety. He really didn’t want to have to brawl Edward for peace, he wasn’t very sure if he’d win and then he’d be much worse off than he was already. As Philza opened the house, static started filling the air. Of course, Edward already knew he was there, enderman can sense when others enter their territory.   
Ranboo felt himself grow impossibly tenser now standing in front of the noble, nails growing slightly sharper and purple particles appearing around him. 

“Calm down..” Philza said gently, already knowing how Ranboo was around Edward. Techno, who had never been around for the almost-brawls, simply looked up from his book and looked at the display. 

Slowly, Ranboo forced himself to take a deep breath, hunching over slightly to appear smaller than he was. He still saw the particles around himself but that was fine, he probably wasn’t accidentally going to do something. Probably. 

**I want to make peace** Ranboo announced in ender, staring Edward straight in the eye. The static wavered for a second before continuing full force. 

**You’re said this many times** Edward snarled, standing at full height and taking a step out of their boat causing Techno to stiffen and go for his sword. Techno calmed down slightly as Ranboo waved him off but still kept the sword within reach. **What have you different now, child, that you haven’t before**

**A gift** Ranboo said boldly, sounding unlike his usual nervous self and more like the bold noble he was supposed to be **It’s to you, as my elder and as a fellow noble. I hope it would show my respect for you and make our haunting land in good terms**

Edward seemed intrigued by the prospect of a gift and static again lessened but this time remained that way. **Very well child, I will see what you have and possibly reconsider**

Ranboo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and placed the small black box on the table. Edward grabbed the box and opened it, static stopping at the sight inside. 

**I have not seen one of these in a while** Edward mused **It is an almost lost tradition among the younger generation** Ranboo could only hope that meant something good. 

A beat a silence. Techno and Philza were still watching the interaction with great interest, still unsure what was going on. 

**I have a proposition. If you can knock me to the floor, we combine hauntings. But, if I know you first, we form nothing.** There was a glint of challenge in Edwards's eyes.

Ranboo knew he couldn’t say no. It was severely looked down upon to refuse a challenge, seen as a sign of cowardice. If he said yes thought, he would have to brawl right there, in Techno’s house. Hesitantly, Ranboo looked to the duo. 

“Something wrong” Techno asked, noticing Ranboo’s hesitance. 

“I guess? Um-” Ranboo didn’t know how to explain “Basically, Edward doesn’t like me because I’m the noble of an opposing haunting in the area. I’ve been trying to make peace for a while with them but they refuse every time. It’s customary to brawl between nobles for there to be some kind of peace between two hauntings but I didn’t really want to ever brawl in your house. The ring I gave them is a sign of respect for elders and other nobles and can sometimes replace brawling for peace. Which, this time it has except now Edward is saying we brawl for whether we combine hauntings or not and if I lose or refuse then I have to leave right now and there is no peace.” Ranboo rambled, hoping it made sense to the others. Edward made a vrrop noise of warning, not particularly enjoying Ranboo talking to the other members of their haunting. 

Techno look a second, seeming to think things over and nodded to himself before answering. “Yeah, I’m not very intune with piglin culture but I believe they do something similar. If you need to fight or brawl or whatever, feel free too, just try not to break anything.”

Ranboo nodded his gratitude, happy to have gotten Techno’s blessing. With that, he turned back to Edward. 

**I accept the challenge** Ranboo said as he grew a couple inches taller, allowing his claws to get larger and his eyes took a purple film. Horns grew slightly from his head and his face seemed to split in half, purple particles leaking out of it. He wrapped his tail around his leg knowing the appendage was easy to pull on. Edward wasn’t looking much different, claws elongated, horns growing, and purple particles collecting in their mouth and collecting around their feet. Ranboo threw a quick glance at the antarctic duo, making sure they were a safe distance away, before turning back to Edward and snarling, a signal for the brawl to start. 

Just like that, Edward poofed out of where he was standing and Ranboo was immediately on guard. The air shifted slight behind him and he quickly spun around, parring Edwards blow at his head. Since the objective of the brawl was to know the other down, ther was no need to use claws and Ranboo had to restrain himself from doing so. Ranboo swiped out his leg to try to unbalance Edward while also pushing them. Edward easily sidestepped and was gone in a poof. Ranboo snarled at the empty air before Edward reappeared at his side. Ranboo decided it was his turn to go on the offensive and teleported behind Edward. The elder, not expecting it, let out a noise of surprise and tried to turn but Ranboo, yet again, swiped his leg out and pushed. This time, he achieved the desired outcome and Edward hit the floor with the thud.   
The thud was met with silence. Not Phil or Techno said a word while Ranboo panted heavily, more purple particles flooding out of his mouth. Taking a deep breath, Ranboo straighted up before offering a hand to Edward, which they accepted and stood back up as well. 

**You fought well, young one** Edward seemed to stare straight into Ranboo’s soul. 

Instead of cowering away, Ranboo straightened even taller before speaking bodly. **I believe you have a deal to be kept?**

**Very well** Edward nodded. 

Ranboo brought out the grass block he had grabbed before leaving and rubbed it on his face, making sure his scent stuck to it. He then passed it to Edward who did the same. Slowly, Edward set the block down and looked back at Ranboo. Ranboo extended his arm as Edward extended theirs. Ranboo cut a thin line into Edwar’s wrist as Edward mirrored the action onto Ranboo’s arm. Purple blood trickled out of matching woundes and mixed together on the grassblock. 

Ranboo started feeling two more presences in teh back of his mind, two more members of his haunting. Techno and Phil. Ranboo nodded at Edward, smiling gently, and he let himself shrink back to normal size. Edward returned the nod, also returning back to normal and heading to their boat as if nothing had happened. 

“I’m guessing that went well” Philza finally questioned. 

Ranboo’s ears pearked up and his eyes brighted. There was a joy a noble got when they spoke to a member of their haunting and Ranboo was glad he would be able to feel that when speaking to Phil or Techno. Enthusiastically, he nodded. “Yeah! Now we’re part of the same haunting!”

“We?” Techno picked up on Ranboo’s mistake.

Still too excited, Ranboo nodded before explaining. “Yeah, Yeah! You guys are part of Edward’s haunting and since we are combined we’re part of the same haunting!”

Philza and Techno look lost and were about to ask questions before Ranboo gasped with realization. “Wait!! I outrank you guys in the haunting! I finally outrank you guys in something!” Ranboo’s tail wagged out behind him like an excited dog. 

“Woah, woah, wait a minute” Phil interjected “1. I thought only endermen could be parts of hauntings, 2. How and why do you outrank us in the haunting?” Techno seemed annoyed at the outranked part but didn’t say anything.   
“Oh-um” Ranboo finally slowed down “1. Typically hauntings are only endermen but there are occasions where non-endermen are part of a haunting. They can’t really feel any connection through the haunting bond but other members can so I can tell when you guy’s are sick or injured or cold or something. And uh 2. Since I was previously a noble of another haunting that got combined, I am still considered a noble and take part in decision making for the haunting but Edward is higher ranked since they’re an Elder. The other enderman in a haunting don’t have a rank, it’s usually just the Noble and the rest of the haunting, but non-endermen of hauntings are the lowest in rank. They aren’t looked down upon persay but just don’t have a say in many haunting decisions as they aren’t from ender and don’t typically follow ender culture. I don’t know if that makes sense but yeah..” 

The duo took a minute to comprehend the information. They were slightly surprised to be a part of anyone’s haunting but happy all the same about it. 

“Yeah… that makes sense actually” Philza still appeared to be thinking but now less confused. 

“Yeah yeah, alright almighty noble” Techno reached up to ruffle Ranboo’s hair, the boy letting out a small vroop of surprise. “Just don’t let it get to your head”

“No promises”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some info to make things more clear:
> 
> -I know the name for the Endermen are Human names. This references Ranboo's naming style of endermen when talking about them in the server using the origins mod.  
> \- I decided that the leaders of hauntings would be called Noble's since The Ender Dragon is the queen and blah blah monarchy heirachy  
> \- Fighting of anykind is known as "brawling" and is usually done as a fight for peace between two nobles.   
> -Gift's are given as signs of respect in end culture but the tradition has been slowly fading.   
> -Nobles of a haunting can feel how a member of their haunting is doing through a bond. Ever enderman in the haunting has this bond with one another but don't feel much from the other members. Non-endermen don't can't feel the others despite other's being able to feel them.  
> \- Nobles can sense when a member of another haunting intrudes on their territory.  
> -When challenged to a brawl, it is basically impossible to refuse it, no matter what state the noble is in at the moment.   
> -Brawls can either be violent and bloody (Which is how Jeffery's and Ranboo's was) Or have no bloodshed (Ranboo and Edward).  
> \- All endermen can go more "feral" when fighting and grow horns. This is a reference to the dragon.  
> -The thing done at the end is used to combine two hauntings. Both scents of the noble have to be on the block (grass block if in overworld, endstone if in end, and netherrack if in nether) and there has to be the blood of both nobles on the block. If there is no blood from a brawl, the wrist of the noble must be cut by the other noble. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope this makes sense, If not oops.   
> I didn't mean for it to be this long whoops Kind just started writing and wow did it go places. Maybe not good places, but places. 
> 
> Can't wait to look over this in the morning and wonder wtf I was on when I wrote this. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> As always, stay safe, stay healthy, bind safely, Thanks for reading!  
> -R


End file.
